Tick Tok goes the clock even for the Doctor
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel discuss the penultimate Doctor who episode and what could happen in the finale. Faberry, Brittana. Faberrittana friendship.


**Title: Tik Tok goes the clock (even for the Doctor)**

**Summary: Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel discuss the penultimate Doctor who episode and what could happen in the finale. **

**Rating: PG-13 (some swearing)**

**A/N: I don't know why. I guess this is just my way of mentally preparing myself for the more than likely brain blowing finale tomorrow (technically tonight). **

___Tick tock goes the clock And all the years they fly Tick tock and all too soon You and I must die.___

_Tick tock goes the clock He cradled her and he rocked her Tick tock goes the clock Even for the Doctor..._

"I told you!" Santana exclaimed, practically bouncing in her seat in excitement "I've been telling you since the impossible astronaut that it's River Song who kills the Doctor in the next episode. And I told you that it was Melody in that children's home when we found out that Amy was pregnant!"

"Yes, Santana we're fully aware of the fact that you turned out to be right about the Doctor's death as well as his killer." Rachel admitted in a resigned tone "Though I have to admit I'm still not convinced …" she trailed off suddenly, her gaze shifting over Santana's shoulder and her expression filling with worry "Santana."

Santana's brow furrowed upon noticing Rachel's alarmed expression before she looked over her shoulder. She was stunned to find that Brittany was staring into space, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes welling with unshed tears "Brittany?" Santana turned herself towards her girlfriend, her expression reflecting nothing but concern "Britt-Britt, what's wrong?"

"I don't want the Doctor to die!" Brittany exclaimed tearfully "H-he's like…the best ever!"

Santana nodded understandingly and gripped Brittany's hand tighter, hoping to provide as much comfort as she could even over something as trivial as a TV show. Quinn on the other hand opened her mouth to point out that the statement was unreasonable, only to be cut off by Rachel lightly elbowing her in the side. She glanced at the girl in question and was met with a knowing shake of the head.

"He knows he's going to die and he's so _sad_!" Brittany continued in an upset tone of voice "I just want to give him a hug."

Santana glanced warily at Rachel and Quinn before turning back to Brittany "Look Britt, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe the Doctor won't die. I mean he's cheated death before."

"Strangely enough, I agree with Santana." Quinn added, looking slightly puzzled "I don't think the Doctor's going to die in the next episode and I'm sure that River isn't going to kill him."

Santana physically bit her lip to keep herself from disagreeing with the statement, unable to bring herself to remove the hopeful expression from Brittany's face. Rachel on the other hand didn't seem to have that problem.

"That's a nice sentiment but I fail to see how that could be the case." The Diva contributed "At this point it seems that the purpose of the entire season has been to set the stage for the Doctor's death at Lake Utah."

"Thanks for that Berry." Santana scowled as she watch Brittany visibly deflate. She shuffled closer to the blonde and soothingly rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand "B, even if he does die, we can just re-watch his episodes."

"Or we could _not_." Quinn frowned at the suggestion that severely messed with what she planned to watch after the season finished.

"Quinn." Rachel warned, giving her girlfriend another gentle nudge "Be nice." She waited for a shrug before turning back to Brittany and Santana "Brittany, I apologise if I upset you even further. I don't mean to, I just don't want you to get your hopes up only for them to be crushed next week if the Doctor actually _does_ die."

Brittany managed a weak smile in response "Thanks?"

Santana nodded approvingly in Rachel's direction, seemingly appeased by the fact that Rachel hadn't disagreed just for the sake of disagreeing "Good. I don't have to waste my time going all Lima Heights on your outspoken dwarf ass."

"Santana!" Quinn narrowed her eyes in warning, only to receive a shrug in response.

"You should be nice to Rachel, San." Brittany added as she laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana rolled her eyes at the statement but chose not to say anything, instead curling her arm lightly around Brittany' shoulder.

"I miss David Tennant." Quinn pouted, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Every fucking week." Santana muttered under her breath before she glanced over at Rachel "Hey Berry, does it bother you that Quinn has an obsession over some guy she's never even met?"

"I do not have an obsession!" Quinn exclaimed indignantly, only to receive three sceptical looks "What? I don't. I just have a preference, right Rachel?"

Rachel looked slightly alarmed when Quinn turned to her expectantly "Oh! Y-yes of course Quinn. You just have a preference. That is indeed correct."

"Liar." Santana coughed.

Quinn's brow furrowed "_Rachel_!"

"Quinn?" Rachel winced.

"Why did you use your 'I don't really believe what I'm saying but I'm going to say it anyway to make you feel better' tone on me?"

"Um…" Rachel glanced between Quinn and a smirking Santana Lopez in alarm "I wasn't aware that I have such a tone."

"Well you do. And you're using it…Why?"

Rachel nervously licked her lips before answering "While I wouldn't go so far as to say that you have an obsession with the Doctor it is clear that what you feel is less of a preference and more of an attraction so…"

"What?" Quinn exclaimed in disbelief "Rachel, I'm not 'attracted' to the Doctor. He's a television character. I just prefer Tennant's portrayal over the others because he makes the Doctor seem more real and tortured but kind of goofy and bouncy at the same time_…_like he _should_ be played."

"Come on." Santana rolled her eyes "Matt Smith can do tortured _and_ he has the goofy thing down."

"Matt Smith gives me a reason to hate the Doctor though." Quinn stated thoughtfully "Remember how many times he's left Amy or lied to her?"

"Yeah, my ears are still ringing thanks to your shrieking during the 'Old Amy' episode." Santana glared at her friend as she recalled Quinn's over the top incensed reaction to the Doctor's repeated abandonment of Amy Pond, especially during the episode mentioned. At one point Quinn had been full on sobbing in Rachel's arms. Even though Brittany and Rachel had been tearful and Santana had been _close_ to tears when Amy was locked out of the TARDIS she still thought Quinn's reaction was an overreaction.

"Plus, Ten had better companions." Quinn stated smugly "Rose, Martha and Donna were all badass and they all single handedly saved the world at one point."

"Rory waited for Amy for two thousand years." Santana countered with a glare "And nobody is as bad ass as River fucking song…Even the _Daleks_ are scared of her."

"That's true." Brittany contributed.

"Rose almost wiped out the entire race of Daleks by _looking at_ them!"

"Matt Smith used a jammy dodger to trick the Daleks!" Santana exclaimed "Badass."

"Ten had better hair." Quinn argued much to Rachel's bemusement.

"So not true." Santana disagreed "But if that's the way you want to play it…Eleven has a better TARDIS than Ten did. _And _he dresses better!"

"Are you kidding?" Quinn exclaimed in disbelief "He dressed like an old fashioned English professor."

"So?" Santana smirked "It's quirky and it's better than wearing blue suits and converse all of the time." She noticed Quinn was about to make a retort and hurriedly continued "Fish fingers and custard. Your argument is invalid."

"Ten had a better screwdriver!" Quinn exclaimed desperately, not exactly keen on losing an argument to Santana.

"Really, Quinn?" Rachel shook her head in disappointment. All four of them got slightly overexcited when it came to Doctor Who but occasionally Quinn was known to go just a little bit too far with her fangirling and overall defensiveness.

"His screwdriver, huh?" Santana smirked suggestively "I didn't think you were into that anymore Quinny."

Quinn flushed at the suggestion "You know what I mean Santana. His _sonic_ screwdriver."

"I'm sure it's supersonic." Santana winked.

"Whatever!" Quinn rolled her eyes at the Latina's obvious attempt to annoy her "Tennant is still the best."

Rachel noticed Santana heave a sigh and sensing an argument brewing she quickly changed the subject "Did you know that in the last episode Amy's perfume was called petrichor which means 'the scent of rain on dry earth' or in mythological terms, the fluid that flows through the veins of the Greek Gods?"

Brittany tilted her head to the side in consideration "Cool."

"How do you even know that?" Santana asked, complete with a 'what the fuck' expression "_Why_ do you know that?"

"I googled it after the episode." Rachel beamed "I thought that the meaning of the perfume might be of some significance and though I'm not sure if I was right about that, my line of thought is that it means the Doctor is like relief to our dry earth…or any planets for that matter, providing us with hope for the future as well as the resources_, _metaphorically_ water and moist soil_ to build a future."

Santana groaned and allowed her head to drop back onto the couch "Why do I watch this with you morons? You overthink _everything_." When she received no response she lifted her head to look at the couple across the room "But seriously, why do we do this? We're like a big gay happy whovian family. It's kind of sad."

Rachel smiled warmly at the statement "I don't have a problem with that. Does anyone else?"

Quinn silently shook her head, her thoughts seemingly elsewhere.

"I think it's awesome." Brittany contributed with a grin.

Santana bit her lip but eventually shrugged in favour of shifting closer to her girlfriend.

"I don't think the Doctor is going to die." Quinn spoke up thoughtfully "I really don't think that River is going to kill him in the next episode."

"Really?" Brittany asked hopefully as she sat up much to Santana's displeasure "Why?"

"I think Rory is going to die instead of the Doctor." Quinn answered steadily.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Santana exclaimed in annoyance "There's nothing…"

"Santana, please let Quinn speak." Rachel held up a hand to cut Santana's protests off "I'm rather intrigued by what Quinn has to say."

Santana looked like she was going to lunge at the diva for cutting her off so Brittany placed a soothing hand on her knee. The dancer's gaze however remained fixed on Quinn.

"Think about it…" Quinn shifted on the couch so that she was basically kneeling on it, her enthusiasm obvious "River said that she killed the best man she ever knew and if we're honest…the Doctor isn't the best man she ever knew. He even says so himself…'Good men don't need rules. Now is not the time to find out why I have so many'. If anyone is going to die, it's going to be Rory because he _is_ the good man."

"But that's even worse." Brittany frowned despairingly "I don't want Rory to die either. Amy won't be able to _live_ without Rory."

"Quinn is just guessing babe." Santana glared at Quinn and lightly squeezed Brittany's shoulders "Ignore her. Besides, the guy who plays Rory says that he's coming back in season 7 so he can't die."

Rachel noticed Quinn was frowning and laced their fingers together "I think your explanation sounds quite reasonable Quinn."

"And…" Santana continued as an afterthought "The fact that there's going to be a season seven means that the Doctor can't die properly anyway."

"He could regenerate." Rachel pointed out "Or River could take over for a while."

"That won't work." Santana shook her head instantly "River is a BAMF and she's hot and all but…the Doctor has to be a guy."

"That's incredibly sexist Santana!" Rachel stated disapprovingly "Gender shouldn't matter."

"Well it does." Santana shrugged "There hasn't been a female Doctor _yet_ and I don't think the writers would change that."

"I think it would be awesome if River was the Doctor." Brittany spoke up "She is a time lord…right?"

"She's a non-Gallifreyan time lord." Quinn answered "She was conceived in the TARDIS so that makes her a time lord…kind of. Maybe a time head baby or…something."

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed in realisation "Speaking of conceiving…Jenny is always a possibility."

"Who?" Brittany asked, slightly confused.

"The Doctors daughter." Rachel elaborated "The Doctor think she's dead but she's actually not so she could find the TARDIS and carry on with the Doctor's duties."

"The Doctor could still regenerate though." Brittany suggested thoughtfully "If he doesn't get shot a second time again."

There was a brief moment of silence before Santana spoke up "I have a headache…who wants to watch old Doctor who?"

"Tennant?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"If you find it." Santana answered as she glanced at the stacks of DVD's in Rachel's living room "I'll order Pizza." She noticed Rachel was about to speak up and quickly interrupted "Yes I know. I have to order from the vegan place."

"Thank you Santana!" Rachel called as she watched Santana stand up and walk out of the room.

"I'll help her…order." Brittany said as she got off the couch and walked out of the room.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blatant excuse to go and make out in her kitchen "They're going to end up making out in my kitchen."

"I know." Quinn chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's lips before she stood up and walked over to the high stack of DVD's to look for series 2-4 of Doctor who.

"I don't think I mind what Santana said." Rachel spoke up after a moment of silence "When she suggested that we're all rather domesticated…In fact I think I quite like that fact. It makes me feel like I belong somewhere."

Quinn looked over her shoulder and smiled warmly "Me too…But don't tell her I said that. She'll never let me live it down even if she feels the same."

Rachel responded with a nod, a warm glow settling in her chest as she watched Quinn turn back to the DVD's.

**THE END**


End file.
